Gundam Wing: Resurrection
by Aoirowashi
Summary: Slightly AU as in having mobile suits attack after Endless Waltz. But on the Earth, there are those who are prepared. And in AC 205, the Gundams rise again!


AN/Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gundam Wing. Only the plot of this story. I'm not even sure I will/can continue this. But I'll try to.

**Gundam Wing: Resurrection**

_by Aoirowashi_

  


_"In the year After Colony 205 my fears were proven right. Ten years after the Gundams arrived, a little more than eight years after the last conflict and the last sighting of a mobile suit, they attacked. Didn't they learn from the mistakes of the past? Don't they know how meaningless wars are? Apparently not._

Known only as The Enemy, they emerged from Colony Cluster L1. Heero's home. But their roots were on Earth. This was just their base, their hideout. And the first place they attacked.

Smart people learn from others' mistakes, dumb people don't even learn from their own. I don't know to which category I belong, but something I had learned in the past. So when this happened, I was prepared."

Relena Darlian Yuy dropped the pen and closed her diary. The young woman, former Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nation, now retired, but still a very much appreciated advisor to the government, knew, that nobody in the ESUN had the weapons to stop the new threat, those incredibly strong mobile suits. Nobody, except her.

If there was one thing she had learned in the turbulent events of Christmas, AC 196, it was that sometimes you just had to fight. She still didn't like fighting, but when she had to, she could become a feared leader. Her husband of three years, Heero Yuy, didn't like this side of her very much, but understood that he himself was partially responsible for this change and accepted it. But even he had no idea of what he was going to find out soon.

/-Flashback-/

_It was a beautiful day, and nothing could have given away the sadness that hung clearly in the air among the Gundam pilots and their friends. It was the day the Gundams, and the Tallgeese, were destroyed. This was a promise made to the world - a promise of no more mobile suits, of no more wars. But Relena knew that this was not necessarily to last. And it was this day she made a decision._

The only ones to help her then were Duo and Quatre. Duo with collecting the destroyed suits and with materials, Quatre with technical knowledge and new ideas. They had worked hard, with only a handful people knowing what they did. Only the most trusted engineers and technicians were invited to the secret laboratory she had built with her friends' help.

/-End Flashback-/

Their project was still a secret. But they all knew that what was happening now was the reason they had started this back then. Only few other people had since then found out about this, and they too had become trusted allies. But now it was time to act.

Duo and Quatre were the first ones Relena contacted. They were the ones to locate Trowa and Wufei. She was to tell her husband and her brother. And another person not even Duo and Quatre knew of.

It took them only five hours to find themselves seated in Relena's limousine, on their way to a place they didn't even know of.

"Relena, where are you taking us?" Heero impatiently asked her.

"You'll see soon," was the only answer he got.

Trowa and Wufei looked equally puzzled, and Zechs and Noin were none the wiser. Only Duo and Quatre looked as if they knew something, but even they did surprisingly deny everything.

"We don't want to spoil the surprise!" was Duo's only comment.

And so they reached the huge doors in the mountainside in complete silence. No sign of life was anywhere to be seen, but as they came closer, the doors started to open. A man, looking like an engineer of some sorts, came out and greeted them.

"Missis Relena, we were already waiting for you! Are these the..."

"Yes," Relena stopped him. "Thank you!"

"Miss Une and Mariemaia are in the hangar. You'll meet them there," the man replied, and the car started moving again.

"Mariemaia and Une are here?" Heero asked. "The hangar? What is this place?"

"You will soon understand," Quatre spoke up. "Come, let's not keep them waiting," he continued as the car stopped.

After leaving the car, they were escorted to a small room. A kind of a control room, it seemed, where also Mariemaia and Une were waiting.

"Gentlemen, and ladies, of course," Relena spoke. "We all know of the new threat to peace that has arisen. And while most of us have been relaxing from the wars of the past, some did foresee this, and have worked for years to find a way to stop every such threat. I hoped that this would not become necessary, but sadly, now it is. This place is where you find the solution to our newest problem." And with this she powered up the panel.

Some numbers appeared on the screen, all accompanied with signs saying "OK" and "Deactivated". The wall behind them opened to show a huge, dark hangar.

"What is this?" Heero asked.

"Just push the button with the number one!" Relena replied.

And Heero did just this...

He was not prepared to see what happened next. Part of the hangar lit up, and what Heero saw, took his breath away for a moment. High up hung the numbers 01 and under them the name Wing Avenger. A Gundam was standing there in the hangar. Barely recognizable as once been the Wing Zero.

"How..." was all he could say.

But Duo had already reached the control panel and pushed the next button. Next to the Wing Avenger stood Deathscythe Phantom. By now Trowa and Wufei had understood some of what was happening, so Trowa was next to unveil the Renegade. Quatre revealed his Desert Storm, and Wufei the Ki-Rin. But there was still darkness in some of the hangar.

"Zechs, you're next," Relena showed her brother forward.

But what he revealed, was not what he had expected to see. No, far from it. The dark red Gundam under the name Draco looked far too familiar to him. So familiar, that he had to take a step back in surprise.

"Epyon?" he asked. "But..."

"Later," Relena said shortly. "We have not much time. Noin, you're next!"

"Me? Thank you, Relena!" the pilot exclaimed, and pushed the seventh button, revealing something completely new, but still somehow reminiscent of the old Tallgeese. It's name was Excalibur.

Yet a part of the hangar was still covered in darkness. And confusion was seen among the pilots.

"The re's one more?" Heero asked. "Who's going to pilot it? Une?"

"No, although she has used this suit, or its predecessor, before," Relena spoke.

"Its predecessor?" Heero was surprised. "The Wing Gundam?"

"Exactly," Une said. But she was not the one to step forward.

The one to push the last, eighth button and to reveal the Vertigo, was Mariemaia Krushrenada.

  



End file.
